


Sweet Spots

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: Pierre pays and watches Lando keenly, texting Charles in quick glances.You need to come to this bakery.I have cake and coffee and a BEAUTIFUL man serving me.Charles immediately demands an address, he knows Pierre's capslocking is serious business.ORThe one where Lando is perfect and so is his baking, Pierre and Charles do a lot of serious pining, Alex knows how to beat PowerPoint, and George definitely doesn't have an imaginary boyfriend.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Comments: 29
Kudos: 147





	Sweet Spots

It’s a cold wet English day, Pierre should be used to them. But his hair is plastered half to his head and there’s rain dripping down his neck. He shivers, ducking under awnings. He will never get used to this weather. He hasn’t got long before he meets Charles but his stomach is aching with hunger. His book shopping took longer than expected and now he is without lunch.

But all he can see are clothes shops and every café is crammed with people. Pierre sighs and swears as he just avoids a huge amount of water spilling from a roof. He wrinkles his nose, one of his shoes definitely isn’t watertight.

As he tries to keep out of people’s way, vainly looking for somewhere, anywhere, to eat, he spots a tiny sign, peeking out in an equally small side street. It features a picture of a pink cupcake. Pierre’s stomach growls and he makes a dash for it. The side street is practically empty and so is the little bakery he finds there.

He practically falls in the door, overwhelmingly relieved to be out of the rain. The bakery is warm, cozy. There’s only a handful of wooden tables, each surrounded by padded chairs, but the walls are a warm orange and the lighting is dim enough to be gentle but bright enough to see by, so Pierre doesn’t have to squint to read the labels set out on the counter behind glass.

There are many full trays on display there, the baked goods definitely look homemade and **so** delicious. Everything is bulging and overflowing and the labels that name the products are hand-penned, with smiley faces drawn on too. There’s a tip jar on the counter, as well as a fundraising box for one of the city’s homeless charities. The walls are plain, apart from a pinboard covered with flyers and leaflets and a chalkboard decorated with childish drawings of animals and stick figures in a rainbow of colours.

There’s no one behind the counter. Pierre peels off his coat and jacket and hangs them off a couple of chairs. If the water drips everywhere, he’ll tip well. He’s trying to dry his hair and do something to its look when he hears a laugh in the kitchen and someone else answers back. He checks his phone, he has time to eat. He’ll buy Charles something too.

Ah, there’s a bell to ring on the counter. Pierre hits it only lightly but the sound is clear and there’s quick footsteps before the door behind the counter swings open and a server appears, short, dark-haired and slim, laughing with a real sound of joy. It’s startling after the grey weather and oh, it’s not the only thing that is. Pierre knows he’s probably staring but the man is gorgeous, with eyes that sparkle and squeeze almost shut as he laughs. Somehow, he seems to glow, his happiness bubbling over and making Pierre want to smile too. Who **is** this?

“Welcome to Sweet Spot! Sorry about the wait, George is pretending he’s funny and that he’s got a boyfriend.”

He says it mostly towards the kitchen. Unseen, George replies loudly, “My boyfriend’s realer than your rhubarb and custard squares! It’s false advertising unless you sell ‘em as artisan crumble instead.”

The man scoffs and shakes his head, though he looks like he’s thinking about it. He has a badge pinned to his bright pink t-shirt, stating his name is Lando. Pierre smiles fully now, realising he’s been frozen in place, and wishes he wasn’t so soaked through. Suddenly his day seems so much better.

“Two of your apple and walnut cupcakes, please.”

Lando nods and rings up the purchases, “Any drinks?”

“Two caramel lattes, please, regular size.”

Lando rings that up too, smiling widening somehow and Pierre is frozen again as Lando says, "You definitely have the best manners I’ve seen today."

Pierre finds he is blushing, what is happening to him? "Thank you."

He sounds like an idiot but Lando doesn't laugh at him. He hums jauntily and not really tunefully as he puts the cupcakes on a plate and makes the lattes. Pierre pays and watches keenly, texting Charles in quick glances.

_You need to come to this bakery._

_I have cake and coffee and a BEAUTIFUL man serving me._

Charles immediately demands an address, he knows Pierre's capslocking is serious business. Thankfully there’s business cards on the counter so Pierre has the address instantly. Charles says he’ll be there soon, save one of everything for him. Pierre grins.

“Is it still coming down out there?” asks Lando cheerfully, putting the coffees down.

It takes Pierre a moment to think the sentence through and make sense of it. But Lando doesn’t look impatient, he’s smiling as he checks the coffee machine. The silence isn’t awkward somehow and Pierre is unexpectedly warm all the way through, his grin softening. Lando has a gift, bringing ease to silence.

“Yes, it is raining very hard,” Pierre says at last. 

He takes a cupcake while he waits for Charles and finds himself startled into a moan at first bite. It’s so tasty, the apple is spiced and the buttercream is sweet and velvety without being sickly. The cake isn’t dry at all and the walnuts are a perfect crunch on top. Pierre takes another bite, no, he isn’t dreaming. He stares at the cake and then at Lando, who obliviously is humming again, rearranging things behind the glass.

The door opens and Charles quickly walks in, tossing his soaked hat onto the nearest table as he shakes his feet out with a frown. He doesn’t get to say a word when he sees Pierre though because the moment he opens his mouth, Pierre shoves the rest of the cupcake in.

Charles makes a surprised sound, then moans. It’s Charles’s good moan too, the one he usually makes because of Pierre’s tongue. Pierre nods, yes, you see? Charles nods back, then he spots Lando and sounds like he might choke. Instead he finishes the cupcake, Pierre nudging a latte towards him.

There is a lot to catch up on. Lando is wiping down the counter now, his short-sleeves showing off very impressive biceps. He must have strong hands too, if he makes the pumpkin bread on display. Charles’s astonished smile stretches, it matches Pierre’s. They stand at the counter, finishing the cupcake, eyes glued to Lando. He doesn’t seem to notice, only smiling ever so brightly whenever he meets their gaze. 

Pierre is learning that not only does Lando have impressive biceps, but when he stretches to get to the top shelves, his shirt rides up to reveal bare skin and his arse is a very wonderful sight in those jeans. Lando’s humming is still out of tune but Pierre and Charles don’t stop smiling. Lando is a very bright spot on a horrible day, but Pierre is sure he would be so even if the sun was shining. It is amazing. Pierre doesn't ever want to leave this circle of light.

When Lando heads back into the kitchen, Charles turns to Pierre, astonished and with a twitch of his fingers that says he wants to get his camera out. It's very contained for Charles, like he doesn't want to frighten Lando away. This is what Lando has done.

“He bakes like this and looks like **that**?”

Pierre takes a large swallow of his latte, his free arm wrapping around Charles’s waist. It is something he takes for granted sometimes, the way he’s certain what Charles will like. But he is so so glad of it too, especially today. There is no need for explanations, only want.

“He bakes these cupcakes and he is beautiful and happy,” Pierre replies, shaking his head slightly.

He thinks that Lando is as beautiful as some of the art he sees at work every day. Charles splits the second cupcake, cramming half of it into his mouth. They loiter but when Lando does appear, he’s busy carrying plates or noting things down on an iPad. All he does is smile in what seems like a genuine way before disappearing again. Charles and Pierre get many good looks at him, though it doesn't feel like enough.

Charles’s phone alarm goes off then which startles them both. They’ve window shopped before, but they’ve never been transfixed like this. And Lando isn’t even engaging with them; he sees them but he doesn’t **see** them. It makes Pierre feel much more disappointed that he would expect.

Charles’s alarm goes off again and he curses but they have to leave. The rain looks lighter outside. Pierre drops a big tip in the jar, it makes a very satisfying noise but Lando is in the kitchen now and no one comes out. Pierre is still disappointed as they leave.

Charles laces their fingers together, they’re both lost in thought. Pierre thinks about bare touchable skin and how much more there is to see

"He is…"

"He's like sunshine."

Pierre is not poetic but the words fall from him unselfconsciously, because of Lando and because they are true. And Charles agrees, he doesn’t laugh, he squeezes Pierre’s hand. The world seems much duller now, out of Lando's orbit. But they walk through it, until Charles shakes his head, like he is clearing it, his eyes bright, his mouth tugging up to match.

“This is not what we came here for.”

Pierre laughs, it is his turn to agree now. They pause by a small round fountain, the water splashing merrily. It reminds Pierre of Lando’s laugh. He and Charles both have stars in their eyes, no, they have sunshine.

Pierre laughs again, “I’m thinking in poetry.”

Charles laughs too and lets go of Pierre's hand to sling an arm around his shoulders and kiss his temple. He is a lean line of heat and love and Pierre will never not want him.

“When will you share it?” he asks against Pierre’s brow.

“When will we come back?”

///

They research the Sweet Spot bakery and find that Lando has been running it for almost four years now. He also has a YouTube channel, full of how-to-bake videos. It becomes their favourite viewing pleasure. Lando is as bright and happy on screen as he is in person, eager to share recipes and for everyone to enjoy them. 

Pierre finds himself sighing a lot as he watches but he cannot stop. Lando is so **beautiful** and passionate, he laughs as he makes mistakes and gets flour everywhere and Pierre wants to be there in person, laughing with him. Pierre does not often spend his evenings on YouTube, especially not watching a single channel only, but this feels vital, essential. 

Charles curls up next to Pierre, his eyes glued to the screen, his fingers running up and down Pierre’s spine. He’s not trying to distract Pierre, he sighs too, especially when Lando asks at the end of each video for viewers to visit his bakery, donate to the charity links below and to maybe stick a bit of spare change in the virtual tip jar via PayPal.

“He probably donates leftovers to homeless shelters,” Charles sighs, closing his eyes as though asking for deliverance.

Instead he clicks on another video and they settle down next to each other again. They can't stop.

They have no plan, only a desire to see Lando again. When they do, it’s not for very long. He’s rushing out to answer a call, waving to them as he goes. Pierre’s stomach drops, even as he and Charles watch Lando leave with extreme interest. It is a very good view. But they don’t want that to be it, not when they’ve been looking forward to seeing him again. They’ve run out of videos to watch. Pierre grips Charles’s hand hard; the disappointment is so painful, Pierre doesn’t know where to look.

A tall amused server asking for their order is a great distraction - Alex, with a gold star on his badge. He notices them looking at it and his amusement grows.

“Awarded because I can get George to tell jokes without using PowerPoint,” he explains.

Pierre frowns in puzzlement; why do jokes ever need PowerPoint? Alex laughs gently at their confusion and gestures back at the kitchen, “Otherwise our staff meetings would last all morning and we’d open late. What can I get you?”

They order lattes again and pear and caramel cake and sit down. Lando is outside out of reach. Pierre’s disappointment has worked upwards now to settle thick under his skin, he hunches much more than usual, he’ll feel it later. Charles settles a hand at the nape of Pierre’s neck, the warmth there is perfect. Charles has his sunglasses on and his expression is mild but Pierre knows the amount of agitation it hides. He slips a hand onto Charles’s knee as Alex arrives with their order.

He still looks amused, “He’ll be back in a minute, guys.”

Pierre lifts an eyebrow, concern sharp through the sludge of disappointment. It’s so obvious? Does Lando know? Is that why he left when they arrived?

Alex shakes his head, keeping his voice quiet, “I know the look. He hasn’t got a clue, really, not a clue.”

"This happens before?" Charles asks, not bothering to act stupid, it never suits him.

Alex rolls his eyes, "You have no idea how often. People see his videos and they want to meet him. But he has no clue they're flirting with him, he's happy to talk to fans and they get bored when he won't stop working and won't flirt back. He picks up a few thumbs down and bad comments for it."

Pierre's eyes narrow, "There are bad comments?"

"I moderate for him so he doesn't see them all."

"We watch his videos but we came to Sweet Spot first," Charles explains.

Alex's face goes interested now, eyes assessing. Pierre is glad, Lando should have someone looking out for him.

"You met him here first?"

"And we need to see him again," Pierre states, need threading his words.

Alex is amused again but he doesn't laugh. There is pleasure in his face. He looks at them both.

"This is serious."

Pierre and Charles look at each other. They haven't talked about it but Pierre knows the seriousness of his interest in Lando. He doesn't get swept away by infatuation anyway and this is no infatuation. He squeezes Charles's knee and Charles nods, his expression is still mild but there is telling, perfect, love at its edges.

"Okay," Alex says, quiet and pleased. "He deserves that. But really, he's not going to notice for ages."

Lando eventually comes back, tucking his phone into his apron, smiling a brilliant hello as he reaches Pierre and Charles. Pierre's heart leaps - Lando is as gorgeous as Pierre remembers and even more beautiful than he looks on screen. How could anyone get bored with him?

"Hey, you're back!" 

Lando sounds pleased and Pierre preens a little. Lando is pleased to see them.

"Your baking is amazing," Charles tells him, sincerely.

Lando looks really pleased now, there’s pink flushing prettily up his neck which is new. It definitely doesn’t happen in any of his videos. Pierre wonders, his eyes darkening, how far that blush goes. But while Lando’s feet are still, his body is already canting slightly towards the kitchen. Pierre smiles though because Lando is dedicated. That dedication and his hard work is clearly paying off as his bakery is open almost every day. Pierre feels proud of him and happy for the happiness it brings Lando.

“I appreciate it,” Lando says at last. That’s when there’s a beep from the kitchen, and Lando’s head turns sharply. “Sorry, I need to take that. Thanks so much!”

He disappears through the kitchen door, calling for Alex and asking why the tray isn’t already out of the oven if Alex is right there. Charles and Pierre look at each other. They stay in the cafe for several hours, having a conversation with Lando in snatched moments. It is worth the wait, he’s surprised and pleased every time he realises they’re still there. It's not just how beautiful the pleasure looks on him that keeps them there though, it's how he checks if they need refills, and chats seriously and sweetly to a little girl in a lilac coat who rushes up with a broken stick of chalk and a deeply upset face. It’s how pleased he is to see every customer and looks genuinely delighted when he gets a compliment for his baking and how happy he is when someone mentions they’re getting married soon. Even though he's constantly going back to the kitchen, he has kindness for everyone. It lights Pierre up with every moment, he cannot pull his eyes away.

Eventually though, they have to go home. Lando tells them thanks, and to please spread the word. It’s so similar to what he says at the end of his videos that Pierre can’t help laughing. It's perfect.

Later that night though, he and Charles lie together in bed, both of them silently thinking of Lando. Charles is running his fingers through Pierre’s hair, then he stops, eyes absolutely certain.

“He’s important.”

Pierre nods and kisses Charles, Charles’s hand running through his hair again. He and Charles aren’t ever bored of each other, and they won’t get bored of Lando. Pierre is sure, just as he's sure Charles will protect Lando's happiness as fiercely as he protects Pierre's. Their kiss continues.

///

Pierre starts to spend his lunch breaks at Sweet Spot. He finds, to his surprise, that croissants are now being offered and beautiful petit-fours. His heartbeat jumps and he wonders at his own influence and Charles’s. Alex grins at him behind the counter, as Lando emerges from the kitchen and smiles as happy as sunshine to see Pierre. Pierre’s heartbeat moves again and he wants to sigh, not just because of the smile but because Lando is wearing glasses today. It is a whole new beautiful vision. Alex looks like he’s going to burst out laughing but he hides his face in the coffee steam and eventually he nods at Pierre, warmth in his eyes, which Pierre takes as very positive.

Lando makes time for conversation with Pierre when he can. Pierre tells him about his work at the art gallery and about Charles’s as a photographer.

“Oh, I’m not surprised, you both look like you’d fit in with art,” is Lando’s response.

Because Pierre and Charles belong with the beauty of the arts? Pierre treasures the idea close. During another lunch time, Lando says, maybe as a joke, that Pierre doesn’t eat enough and strongly recommends the pastry pockets he makes, which can be eaten on the move. Pierre is touched, because even if it is a joke, Lando looks pleased when Pierre decides to take a pastry pocket. Lando is so full of true care for everyone.

He listens when Pierre talks about the exhibition he is helping curate and about the one that Charles will soon be part of. He suggests, quietly, casually, that Lando might like to see Charles’s photos, it is not a very formal event and the images Charles captures are very striking. It is all about movement this time and Charles has done amazing work with some vintage sports cars driving around interesting streets.

Lando looks excited but then checks something on his phone, “Ah, I don’t think I can commit, there’s a cake order I’ve got to get done for the day after.”

Pierre nods, he is disappointed of course but he understands. Lando is not making excuses, he does not want to let a customer down. And he has not said a total no. Lando looks surprised and a little incredulous at Pierre’s reaction.

“That’s okay?”

Pierre frowns, has he done something wrong? “Of course we would like you there but you have agreed to a job, you can’t not finish it.”

Lando’s business is still small and if he wants to keep growing, he needs very good word-of-mouth to continue. To not deliver would hurt that. Lando is looking at Pierre with a slightly dazed expression and he slowly puts away his phone.

“I...Thanks, for understanding. I really will try to be there.”

He moves away then, frowning slightly, like he’s trying to work something out. Pierre watches him leave, perplexed. Surely he isn’t used to people being angry with him for working? Alex gives Pierre a huge thumbs-up.

Pierre puzzles over it later with Charles. Charles has a look on his face that means he wants to go to Sweet Spot and look for anyone that upsets Lando.

“Because he loves his work, he cannot love them too?” Charles bites out, anger making his jaw tense. “Why are these people so stupid?”

Pierre has no answer. They watch Lando’s newest video - he’s making a basic chocolate tart - and leave a comment for the first time, signed:

_Your videos make our evenings._

Charles goes to the bakery one lunch time by himself, and comes home with more stars and hearts in his eyes.

“Those glasses! And the thing he does with his tongue!” he groans.

Pierre agrees; Lando has a habit of sticking his tongue out the side of his teeth when he’s focusing, like when he’s piping buttercream, and it’s incredibly distracting.

They go in together one weekend and meet George for the first time, sporting a name badge and delivering a Sweet Spot branded box to a gorgeous Mercedes parked out the front with its lights on. George slips inside the car, there’s conversation, warm voices and what definitely sounds like kissing. George looks extremely pleased when he emerges, watching until the car leaves. He opens the café door for Pierre and Charles with a friendly smile. It’s only when they’re inside and they stare helplessly at Lando as he’s about to leave for the kitchen that George laughs and introduces himself, keeping his voice quiet.

“Alex said, you guys are serious about Lando?”

Pierre and Charles both nod and George’s eyes go warm and pleased. It’s a good feeling, when Lando’s friends approve. Lando appears out of the kitchen then and his smile seems bigger somehow, the disbelief Pierre remembers still colouring his expression. George is grinning, which gets Lando’s attention.

“I want those cakes back from your imaginary boyfriend.”

George smirks and raises an encouraging eyebrow at Pierre and Charles. What do they know? They’ve only seen George delivering to a Mercedes, oh. Charles’s smile is amused and very pleased.

“He wasn’t driving an imaginary Mercedes just now.”

Lando’s eyes widen, “You’ve seen the boyfriend?”

“We’ve seen his car, it’s very impressive.”

George is still smirking and Lando shakes his head, “Okay, this is your only joke that actually works. I don’t know how you got them involved but a car doesn’t prove anything.”

“Do your customers often arrive in Mercedes?” Charles asks. “It was the newest model and they sounded very friendly in there together.”

George winks and walks into the kitchen extremely smugly. Pierre grins at how Lando looks like he’s trying to work out what to believe. Pierre likes the friendships here, they clearly mean a lot to Lando. Pierre’s smile softens and Lando doesn’t lose his disbelief but he smiles back, it’s soft and beautiful.

It’s later, when Lando himself brings their food over, that Pierre thinks yes, today is the right day to ask. 

“Have you been to the night market yet? We thought to go tonight, if you can join us?"

They don't want to lay any pressure on Lando, for him to feel like he has to come. They've thought carefully about this. But Lando looks from Charles to Pierre and then back again. He isn't refusing right away and he doesn't laugh it off.

He nods at their joined hands, "To go with both of you?"

Charles nods, wearing his easy smile with the truest lick of heat. Pierre can feel it right down his spine, even when it's not directed at him.

"Both of us. A date. If you can."

So there can be no misunderstandings. Alex leans over the counter. "George and I are on shift tonight. You don't need to be in until lunch tomorrow."

It is Pierre's turn to give Alex a thumbs up. Lando glares at Alex.

"Did you set this up?"

"Do we look like we need a pity date?" asks Charles, still wearing heat. "We ask because we want to see more of you.”

"And you've been talking a lot about two hot Frenchmen," George happens to walk past with a tray of dirty dishes, grinning at Lando. "I've made more petit-fours this month than the whole of last year."

"Monégasque," Charles and Pierre correct automatically.

At the confused faces, Charles clarifies with simple ease, "I am Monégasque. Pierre is French."

"See, there's more you need to know," George points out, adding with a cheeky grin. "And want to know."

He disappears back into the kitchen before Lando can reply and Alex has customers to serve. Pierre smiles encouragingly at Lando, at his beautiful, now hopeful, face. It is dawn sunshine.

"Okay, yes, please," he says, his growing hopeful happiness making Charles and Pierre smile too. Pierre's happiness feels unending now. "Yes."

There's a whoop from the kitchen and a couple at the next table, who look very involved for no reason at all, burst into applause.

///

It’s another cold wet evening but Pierre secures his scarf and makes sure Charles’s is secure too. Charles looks handsome as always, his red scarf a bright pop of colour against his black winter coat. Pierre kisses him, tasting the cold snap and his own excitement. Charles holds him close, smiling into the kiss, nipping at Pierre’s mouth. Charles is always ready to pounce but he’s been so restrained around Lando, because he wants to make it count. Oh, they've been talking about how it might feel when it counts.

They grin at each other, staying close as Lando arrives. He’s wearing a hoodie under his open coat, the hoodie looks like a jar of pastel-coloured sweets. Charles laughs and the two of them offer Lando a hug which he delightedly returns, squeezing them gently.

“This looks amazing,” Lando says, eyeing the stalls that fill the nearby streets.

He looks so excited, Pierre stands close enough to brush against his side. Lando leans into him and Pierre can’t stop smiling. Lando is happy around them. Charles touches Lando’s shoulder, his pleased smile is not a mask when Lando smiles back at him. Pierre presses a kiss to Charles’s shoulder.

“Shall we go?”

They stay close as they wander, looking at stalls of roasting meat and piles of cheeses and hot vats of curry and warm naans. Lando is keen to see everything and tries every sample he’s offered. Pierre watches Lando more than the market, he watches Lando’s mouth and how he sucks mustard off his fingers and bites his lip. Lando takes a lot of photos on his phone and takes notes too, after they all get sandwiches full of roasted pork and apple. They’ve found a low wall to sit on and Pierre is half sat on Charles’s lap, both of them watching Lando.

He looks embarrassed as he puts his phone away, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be working, I’ve just got an idea for doing curry pastry pockets and-.”

“Why apologise?” asks Pierre, mystified. “You are enjoying yourself, we are enjoying you.”

“And each other,” Charles says with a nip to Pierre’s ear.

Lando looks at them like he’s checking they’re not joking and still looks a bit disbelieving. Pierre frowns and offers his hand, palm up. After a moment, Lando slides his hand into Pierre’s and Pierre savours the feel before speaking.

“Your work is your life, yes?”

“Yes,” Lando says immediately, then seems surprised when Charles and Pierre don’t tell him off. “You’re not-? Everyone says I need better balance and to sort out my priorities.”

Pierre frowns more and thinks Lando means the people he’s tried dating before. He can see Charles wants to find those people again.

“You bake and you film videos, your café is young,” Pierre replies. “You have a passion, like we do in our work. That’s very important, yes?”

Lando nods, looking down at their joined hands and reciting like he’s repeating someone else. “I’m not very available though.”

“You’re here,” Charles says, laying his hand on theirs. “You want to be here?”

Lando’s gaze shoots up to their faces, “Yes!”

Pierre smiles, “We work long hours and we want to be here, and in your café. You are not there all night and Charles is not always in his dark room.”

Lando is glowing again but it is different to before. It is just as wonderful though, Pierre wants to be just as close. How could anyone walk away from Lando? Pierre is glad they did, but he hates the way it dims Lando and pinches his beautiful face. Charles squeezes their hands.

When they finish their sandwiches and walk off together, Lando is in the middle, holding Pierre’s hand and with Charles’s arm around his waist.

Pierre gets to see another kind of Lando glow when they order coffee. Pierre is last to order and the man who is serving cups to a hand to his ear, his face twisting like Pierre has said something funny. The man glances at Charles and Lando likes he’s sharing a joke and gestures for Pierre to speak again but slower. It is patronising and Pierre feels heat rising through his body. He forgets sometimes, because it doesn’t happen as much now, that some people think his accent is a joke.

“Sorry, what was that?” the man tries again.

Pierre knows that Charles is going to spring any second but Lando leans forward instead and says clearly and angrily, his eyes flashing with fire, “It’s the same order as mine, or do you not want any money off us?”

The guy scoffs like Lando’s the one being unreasonable but he makes the coffees and takes their money. Lando looks as furious as Charles, glaring over his shoulder as they walk away. When they huddle by a wall, sipping at the annoyingly good coffee, Lando looks at Pierre, the fire still in his eyes. It is beautiful, a contrast to his usual sunniness. But no, not a contrast, it’s the other side of sunlight. It burns.

“I can’t believe that, does that happen a lot?”

Pierre shrugs a shoulder, Charles wraps an arm around him immediately, “It used to, when I first arrived. I forget.”

Lando makes an outraged noise and presses close to Pierre’s other side, dropping a kiss to his cheek, “It’s **gross** , it gives everyone here a bad name.”

Pierre is struck dumb by Lando’s brief kiss and leans in to return the favour. Lando is warm somehow, despite the weather. His own fire must warm him. He smiles with more sun at the kiss, especially when Charles leans around Pierre to kiss Lando’s cheek too, then his mouth, firmly but only fleetingly. Lando tries to chase Charles’s mouth to return the kiss, but is denied by Charles smirking as he drinks more coffee instead.

Lando doesn’t look embarrassed, his eyes are fired up again. Pierre can’t look away, he kisses Lando's mouth as well. Lando’s lips are soft and he tastes of coffee and roasted apples. Lando deepens the kiss and holds onto Pierre like Pierre might disappear. He kisses like he’s pouring his fire into it. Pierre moans and slips his hands under Lando’s coat, gripping the hoodie, wanting to slide his fingers under that too.

Charles offers, “Our flat isn’t far.”

Lando nods quickly, his expression stuttering before it clears, “And I don’t need to go in early tomorrow.”

Pierre imagines Lando never usually looks that happy about being away from work. Pierre is honoured and fired up himself. They finish their coffees quickly, and walk even faster. It would be a race if they were competing but they’re united. They can’t get home quick enough.

At the flat, there is a rush of getting rid of coats and scarfs and then Lando attaches himself to Pierre, kissing and digging his hands under Pierre’s clothes. Lando like this would have been a surprise before tonight, but Pierre knows his fire now. He moans and tugs at Lando’s hoodie.

“I need to fuck you,” Lando tells him between kisses. “I need to, can I do that?”

Of course he can. Pierre pulls at Lando’s clothes even harder now and Charles guides them to the bedroom, stripping off quickly and helping them, his own enjoyment bright on his face. He leans in to kiss Pierre’s neck, right at the spot that makes Pierre croon and push his hips urgently. Lando makes an interested noise and takes over from Charles.

“You, lube and condoms,” he tells Charles.

Charles doesn’t take orders but he smirks and obeys Lando, making sure everything is close at hand and keeps watching. Pierre would say it’s a blur after that but it isn’t. He remembers everything – the way Lando works him open with wet fingers, how hot he looks kissing Charles, the sight makes Pierre moan a lot. Lando likes that. He fucks Pierre hard and deep, groaning with every thrust. Charles touches them both constantly, looking hungry and burnished with love. Pierre kisses him with the same hunger and Lando doesn’t tell them to stop, he thrusts harder. When Pierre comes, it’s like a landslide.

He thinks Lando must have come too because Lando’s kisses become softer. Then Charles runs a hand over Lando’s hip and Lando throws a condom over his shoulder.

“Yes, please, now.”

His fire is still there. He kneels over Pierre, who is not too fucked out to touch Lando’s braced arms and his face and to tell him in French that Lando is beautiful, with all his lights. Pierre kisses him, kisses that become biting and Pierre holds on as Lando judders with the force of Charles’s fucking. Charles is talking in French too, though English bleeds through, because he wants Lando to know.

“So fucking beautiful, all of you.”

There’s sleepy kisses and cleaning up and murmurs afterwards before a duvet is pulled over them and they all fit together. Pierre thinks he hears Lando, his voice getting further away.

“I’m gonna make you crepes for breakfast.”

Pierre doesn’t know what he dreams of but he knows it’s good because he wakes up smiling. He also wakes up alone but he can hear voices and smell something amazing. He pulls on whatever clothing he finds first – he thinks the t-shirt and shorts are both Charles’s – and walks barefoot to the kitchen. Lando is leaning over the stove, there are already crepes rolled up on a plate with thick cream and the last of the strawberries. Charles is eating one already, making noises Pierre wants to kiss from his mouth, so he does. Charles tastes amazing and he’s warm and happy under Pierre’s mouth. He has his own light too. Pierre loves him.

Lando is smiling at them both, dishing up more crepes. There’s a bruise on his neck that Pierre loves. He scoops a crepe off the plate, kissing the mark on Lando’s neck, getting a sigh and a flash of Lando’s happy eyes. They don’t bother sitting down, eating crepes and strawberries together, trading kisses and touches.

Lando fingers Pierre’s collar bone, “You’ve got one too.”

Pierre makes a pleasured noise at how Lando’s firm touch feels against the bruise. Charles squeezes his hip.

“I want to come to your next showing,” Lando tells Charles in a rush.

Charles’s smile is smug but Pierre can see how pleased he is too. Charles is always proud of his work and he loves when people he cares about want to get involved. Pierre kisses his jaw.

“And whatever exhibition you’re working on,” Lando tells Pierre.

That’s a surprise, “It’s not the same, I don’t paint anything,” Pierre reminds him.

“It’s your work,” reiterates Lando stubbornly. “I want to see it.”

Pierre kisses him, tasting strawberries and the sweetness of chantilly cream. Lando is so good, the fire doesn’t burn out the sunshine. And who has told him he isn’t available away from work? He is obviously making time for Pierre and Charles right now and wants to make more time with them, time for precious things. Maybe, Pierre shivers here, maybe Lando hasn’t tried to make time like this for anyone before.

“When do you need to go into work?” Charles asks, voice low and rough.

“Um, after lunch, 1pm?” Lando manages, leaning up to get a kiss from Charles too. “I’ll need to go home to get changed first though.”

“Where do you live?”

Lando pauses, he looks almost embarrassed but then shakes it off, “Above the café.”

Pierre isn’t surprised at all, he smiles broadly, “Of course you do.”

Lando is still surprised at their reaction, but Charles kisses him and says, “So if we stay there next time, you won’t have to leave early for work.”

Lando’s eyes light up again and he nods, disbelief too obvious still, “Yep, and that’s...I'm living at work?”

Charles kisses him firmer, tugging at his hair, “You should, you love it so much. This way you can work more. It’s good sense.”

“And if we are there, we will see you too,” Pierre points out.

Lando kisses Charles harder now, pawing at his t-shirt and trying to get his hands down Charles’s shorts. Charles gets his hands past Lando’s clothes too though so Lando is soon practically growling. It’s the best breakfast Pierre can remember. He’s got a hand down his own shorts, fingers around his half-hard cock.

“I want to fuck you again,” Lando gasps out, eyes hot on Pierre.

Charles produces condoms from his pocket of course and Pierre is ready to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but I hope you enjoy it!  
> All kudos and comments are encouraged and welcome, please feed the author! <3


End file.
